Star Trek III: The Search for Spock
"A Dying Planet. A Fight For Life. The Search For Spock." "Join The Search." James T. Kirk steals the Enterprise to recover Spock's regenerated body from the Genesis Planet. Summary "Search for Spock" picks up after "The Wrath of Khan". The ''Enterprise'' and her crew are returning to port for some essential repairs to their ship. When they arrive, they are shocked to discover that the Enterprise is to be scrapped. Spock is dead and McCoy is, seemingly inexplicably, being driven insane. Then an unexpected visit from Sarek, Spock's father, provides a startling revelation: McCoy is harboring Spock's living essence. With one friend alive and one not, but both in pain, Kirk attempts to help his friends by stealing the Enterprise and going back to Genesis for answers. Memorable Quotes "I... have ''had... en''ough'' of... you!"'' :- Kirk, kicking Kruge into the lava "Forgive me, T'Lar. My logic is uncertain where my son is concerned." :- Sarek, requesting Spock's katra be reunited with his body "Because the needs of the one outweighed the needs of the many." :- Kirk, explaining to Spock why he returned for him "Jim -- your name is Jim!" :- Spock, as his memory begins to return "You killed my son...you Klingon bastard, you killed my son!" :- Kirk, to Kruge just after David dies "I give 2 minutes, for you and your gallant crew." :- Kruge, shortly after the death of David Background Information * Harve Bennett's 16-page outline for this film was entitled Return To Genesis. * This movie marks the first live-action appearance of Ambassador Sarek (Mark Lenard) since his introduction seventeen years earlier in TOS: "Journey to Babel" (not counting TAS: "Yesteryear"). *Judi Durand voices her first computer in this movie. She goes on to play the Cardassian computer voice in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. *The ''Excelsior''-class, the ''Oberth''-class and the Klingon Bird-of-Prey all make their first appearances here. They will continue to be used in Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. The Bird-of-Prey appears in every subsequent movie, until Star Trek: Generations, its last movie appearance. *In an early draft of the script, the Klingon Bird-of-Prey was originally to be a stolen Romulan vessel (the red "feather design" of the wings' underside was designed with the original Romulan Bird-of-Prey in mind), but that detail was dropped from the final draft. * Leonard Nimoy originally wanted Edward James Olmos as Kruge, but Paramount nixed the casting. Olmos would go on to play Commander Adama in Ronald D. Moore's Battlestar Galactica revival. * The climactic fight between Kirk and Kruge was originally supposed to feature huge boulders that would "burst" up from the ground. On the day of shooting, however, the boulders failed to work properly and the scene was shot without them. * This film features the first appearance of tribbles since TAS: "More Tribbles, More Troubles". * Paramount continued its practice of seeking Design Patents for designs from the Star Trek movies with this film as well. It obtained patents for several props, the ''Excelsior'', and the Klingon bird-of-prey. Links and References Cast *William Shatner as Kirk *Leonard Nimoy as Spock *DeForest Kelley as McCoy *James Doohan as Scotty *Walter Koenig as Chekov *George Takei as Sulu *Nichelle Nichols as Uhura *Robin Curtis as Saavik *Merritt Butrick as David *Phil Morris as Trainee Foster *Scott McGinnis as "Mr. Adventure" *Robert Hooks as Admiral Morrow *Carl Steven as Spock, age 9 *Vadia Potenza as Spock, age 13 *Stephen Manley as Spock, age 17 *Joe W. Davis as Spock, age 25 ;The Merchantship *Paul Sorenson as [[Merchantman personnel#Captain|the Merchantman captain]] *Cathie Shirriff as Valkris ;The Klingons *Christopher Lloyd as Kruge *Stephen Liska as Torg *John Larroquette as Maltz *Dave Cadente as the Sergeant *Bob Cummings as Gunner #1 *Branscombe Richmond as Gunner #2 ;USS Grissom *Phillip R. Allen as Captain Esteban *Jeanne Mori as Helm *Mario Marcelino as Communications ;The Bar *Allan Miller as the Alien *Sharon Thomas as the Waitress *Conroy Gedeon as the Civilian Agent ;The Excelsior *James B. Sikking as Captain Styles *Miguel Ferrer as First Officer ;The Vulcans *Mark Lenard as Sarek *Katherine Blum as the Child *Dame Judith Anderson as T'Lar (credited as "High Priestess") ;Others *Gary Faga as Prison Guard #1 *Douglas Alan Shanklin as Prison Guard #2 *Grace Lee Whitney as Janice Rand (credited as "Woman in Cafeteria") *Charles Correll as Spacedock Worker (uncredited) ;Stand-Ins * Robin Kellick * Phil Weyland * Kimberly L. Ryusaki * Steve Blalock ;Voices * Frank Welker as Spock's screaming * Teresa E. Victor as ''Enterprise'' Computer * Harve Bennett as Flight Recorder * Judi Durand as Spacedock controller * Frank Force as (''Excelsior'') Elevator Voice * The Loop Group as Background Voices ;Stunts * John Meier as Stunt Double for William Shatner * Al Jones as Stunt Double for Christopher Lloyd * Steve Blalock * Don Charles McGovern * David Burton * Tom Morga * Phil Chong * Alan Oliney * Eddy Donno * Chuck Picerni, Jr. * Kenny Endoso * Danny Rodgers * Jim Halty * Frank James Sparks * Chuck Hicks * David Zellitti * Jeff Jensen Media * "Genesis Project" by Craig Hundley * "I Remember You" by Johnny Mercer & Victor Schertzinger * "That Old Black Magic" by Johnny Mercer & Harold Arlen * "Tangerine" by Johnny Mercer & Victor Schertzinger References Altair water; auto-destruct; blue alert; ''Bounty'', HMS; chimpanzee; cloaking device; computer voice; ''Constitution''-class; d'k tahg; Deltan; Earth Spacedock; ''Enterprise'', USS; ''Excelsior''-class; ''Excelsior'', USS; ''Federation''-class; Genesis Device; Genesis Planet; "Great Experiment, The"; ''Grissom'', USS; ''Hermes''-class; katra; kellicam; Klingons; Klingon bird-of-prey; Klingon Empire; Klingon language; Klingon monster dog; lexorin; medical tricorder; McCoy, David; Merchantman; Mount Seleya; Mutara sector; ''Oberth''-class; phaser type-2; Project Genesis; protomatter; prototype; ''Saladin''-class; shakedown cruise; shuttlepod (2286); Skon; Solkar; terminium; transwarp computer; transwarp drive; tricorder; Vulcan; Vulcans; Vulcan gong; warp drive; Old City Station External Links * * * Filming Locations at Northern California Movies Search for Spock, The de:Star Trek III: Auf der Suche nach Mr. Spock es:Star Trek III: The Search for Spock fr:Star Trek III: The Search for Spock nl:Star Trek III: The Search for Spock sv:Star Trek III: The Search for Spock